


Heavenly Assistance (Won't Be Needed Here)

by petroltogo



Series: Genuinely Not Actually Bad Intentions (And The Road To Hell) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Gen, He just has a worrisome definition of 'help', Humour, Loki is genuinely trying to help, Loki means well, Sort of Captain America: Civil War Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: “What is it with you humans and your obsession with soul theft?” Loki asks, his eyebrows raised in incredulity. “What in the name of hell fire am I supposed to do with your soul? Carry it around in my pocket and use it as a nightlight?”For all his dramatic monikers and outrageous jokes, Tony has never seriously considered making a deal with the devil. He doesn't even believe in the devil. Except now his team is falling apart, the public demands justice, the battle over the Accords creates new divides every day, and suddenly there is Loki, a demon offering Tony his help.





	Heavenly Assistance (Won't Be Needed Here)

Tony closes his eyes in the vain hope that the small action will keep his tears at bay. But they’re stubborn, little things, his tears, not unlike him, and he’s not surprised when he feels the warm wetness on his pale cheeks.

“Please,” he whispers, voice raw from screams of frustration, fury, fear. Words flung back and forth endlessly between two people who know each other too well not to aim for the heart. 

“To anyone who’s listening, please, I–” His voice breaks. The reluctance, the instinctive resistance against speaking those words still stronger than he’d like it to be. “I need some help,” Tony finally confesses, his head lowered in shame.

“By the flames, that was a close one!” exclaims a voice to his right. His previously unoccupied right.

Tony whirls around in surprise, heart leaping far too high up in his throat for it to be anatomically feasible. He is alone– isn’t he?

Well. Alone, safe for the tall male standing all of two feet away from him. Tony stifles a hysterical laugh, and prays to all the gods he doesn’t believe in that the tear tracks aren’t visible and this isn’t a reporter. He is due some luck at some point, right?

The imposing – despite his slender built – male quirks his thin lips into an amused smile. Mockingly amused, if Tony’s instincts are anything to go by. And they have seldom failed him. 

“Wrong crowd I fear, Anthony Stark,” the stranger intones. He speaks his words softly and with great care, reminding Tony of some of the most competent liars and manipulators he has met in his lifetime – politicians, journalists,  _team mates_. 

“Should you indeed wish for heavenly assistance, I’m afraid you will have to word your plea with more care in the future.“ The male tilts his head thoughtfully and in the weak light of the late summer evening, his face appears sharp and angular, the shadows accentuating every edge, sharpening them. 

“Though it would be a waste indeed,” the stranger adds, almost as an afterthought. The guy’s gaze is fixated on Tony, eyes ghosting over his features in a way he is all too familiar with. What Tony is less prepared for is the fact that he could swear there is a sickeningly green fire burning in the man’s eyes. Literal fire.

_That's impossible. Right?_

“Who the fuck are you?” Tony blurts out. “And where the hell did you come from?”

The male’s smirk widens. “Right to the point, I approve,” he murmurs quietly, before continuing in a clearer voice, “My name is Loki, wielder of flames and demon of mischief, Anthony Stark. And considering I hail from the outer ring of hell, I believe your second question to be rather, ah… circular.”

For a long moment, Tony simply stares at the guy – Loki, apparently, like the norse god, because of course after pulling Captain freaking America out of the ice norse gods are just the kinds of thing they need, and so, apparently, are fucking _demons_ – as his mind processes the proclamation.

Granted, if – as much as Tony instinctively shies away from the possibility, but at the same time he is very certain that he was  _alone_  until a second ago – there is even just a grant of truth to  _Loki_ ’s announcement, he certainly looks the part. Inky black hair has been braided in a complex pattern that has Tony’s fingers itching to create, build, unlock and improve, and Loki's clothes, though made of the finest fabric, look like they belong into the Middle Ages.

They’re also doing a brilliant job of framing Loki’s body in all the right ways, emphasising the broad shoulders and slim hips and accentuating the toned muscles in his arms and legs. Tony approves.

 “Okay,” Tony manages after a moment – because he is a superhero who’s watched the human body be turned into a bomb, who’s almost-friends with a guy who turns into a green-skinned rage monster on occasion, who has fought in an alien invasion. 

Really, demons are not the strangest thing Tony has come across, and he’s willing to give Loki the benefit of the doubt. For now.

“So, you’re a demon. From  _hell_.” And no, there is no keeping the disbelief out of his voice there.

Loki’s smile hasn’t lost its mocking edge. “Indeed,” he drawls.

His teeth are pearl white. Would make for a very nice smile, if only he would smooth its edges over a little. Tony blinks in surprise at the direction his thoughts are taking before studiously banishing them. 

“And you’re here why?” he asks instead. Focusing on the important part. Pepper would be so proud.

“Because you called for me,” Loki answers easily. A shrug isn’t supposed to look elegant, but somehow he pulls it off all the same. Tony tries and fails not to be jealous.

“I did not!” he protests instead. “I don’t even know you!”

At that, Loki’s smile – finally – looses some of its condescension and turns mischievously instead. “You may not have asked for me by name, but you did request aid, from  _anyone_ might I add. Technically, I am anyone, so I answered your call.”

Tony can’t help grinning back. Loki looks very satisfied with himself, and it’s a surprisingly good look on him. That doesn’t stop the questions from impatiently tapping inside his brain though, clearly unhappy with the lack of answers provided. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Alright, but  _why_?”

Loki stares imploringly at him, as though Tony has just asked a very stupid question. It’s been known to happen, but right now Tony is too confused to care one way or another. If he needs a demon to spell it out to him, then so be it.

“To give you assistance. That is what you asked for, is it not?”

Tony can’t say why the answer surprises him. But he’s pretty sure nobody ever just drops from the sky – or hell, he amends when Loki pointedly clears his throat – to offer help. And especially not demons. Tony used to watch  _Supernatural_ , he knows how this goes.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest as though that will somehow protect is too fast beating heart and glares at Loki with narrowed eyes. “Okay, I don't care what you have to offer. I’m not exchanging my soul for some shady deal, got it?” 

Because nothing good ever comes of those types of deals, be they with business men or demons. That much Tony had long since learned the hard way.

Whatever reaction he’s expected – anger, insults, convincing arguments, seduction attempts, threats – it’s not for Loki to scoff in derision.

“What  _is_  it with you humans and your obsession with soul theft?” Loki asks, his eyebrows raised in incredulity. “What in the name of hell fire am I supposed to do with a soul? Carry it around in my pocket and use it as a nightlight?”

Tony gapes. For a very short moment only, but he definitely gapes. Then, he forcefully shakes his head and decides to get as far away from this particular topic as possible. “If not my soul, then what do you want? Money? Power? Ice cream?”

“I need nothing of the sort.” Loki waves him off imperiously.

Tony’s eyes narrow. “People don’t just show up and offer help for free.”

“I am not mere  _people_ , Anthony Stark,” Loki sneers disdainfully. “Prices are for petty creatures so low on the food chain as to have need for them.”

“Sure. And I suppose you’re helping me out of the goodness of your top-of-the-food-chain heart, then?”

The scowl on Loki’s face deepens for a moment, before he suddenly reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose and releases a resigned sigh. “I had forgotten how tiring dealings with you humans can be.” 

And for a brief moment, Tony swears the green flames in Loki’s eyes flicker, fade, die. The moment passes before he has time to fully process what he’s seeing, but he has seen it, and that’s, perhaps, what makes Tony listen.

“A request for aid can only be answered by those who genuinely wish to fulfil it,” Loki continues, voice even, face blank. “There is no hidden game played, Anthony Stark, nor is this trickery meant to earn your trust. I offer you my assistance to the best of my abilities, there are no obligations attached to it.”

Somehow, despite the complete lack of emotions, Tony finds himself believing Loki. Still. He may be reckless, but he isn’t completely stupid. Nor is he willing to give in that easily, to honour his reputation as a bull-headed bastard if nothing else.

“But what do you get out of it?” 

Loki glares, but doesn’t answer immediately. Tony refuses to back down. Finally, Loki’s shoulders slump, just the slightest bit. If Tony hadn’t been watching him this closely, he would have missed it.

“A call for help can be answered by anyone who intends to honour it,” Loki says cooly. “But only the first to reach the caller is allowed to reveal themselves. Angels, rotten lot that they are, are very eager to answer any call they can. It’s rare for any of us to beat them, so believe me when I say that I am very much invested in giving you the aid you desire. The look on darling Sif’s face alone – not to mention my brother – will be more than worth it.”

“Oh,” is the only reply Tony manages. 

It encompasses ' _Angels are real too?_ ,' ' _Family issues, huh, I can relate_ ,' and all the other things running through his mind rather well, all things considered. Granted, Loki’s answer leaves a lot to be desired, but the underlying rage in his tone is real. And Tony has built partnerships on less. A lot less.

Besides he is known as reckless for a reason. He _earned_ that damn psych profile.

“Well, in that case, let’s do this.” Tony smiles brightly. Pepper will probably kill him, but it’s not every day that he has some not-so-heavenly back-up offering themselves up. Not in the really fun way, but close enough. 

The smile on Loki’s face is breathtaking and the fire in his eyes roars.

“Excellent.” The demon claps his hands magnanimously – and how is that even possible? – and continues with growing excitement:

“Now, what do you need help with, Anthony Stark? Eradicating a country? Drowning your enemies in their own blood? Creating a plague human medicine will be unable to cure?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
